Primordial Diaries
by raidoX2
Summary: Cursed with Immortality and a thirst for blood, Uzumaki Naruto the oldest living supernatural being walks the earth unparalleled in power and age. He is the last living of a memory of the Elemental Nations and yet by the decision of the Shinto gods he can't use his chakra. Watch as he changes the world and strives to find a way to regain his old abilities. Grey Naruto/Harem


**Prologue**

* * *

Supernatural…Inhuman….Monsters is what humans called those who were different from themselves. They made movies and stories of what creatures lurked with them yet truly didn't believe that said monsters existed. Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids and Kitsunes all manners of creatures roamed the very earth that humans called home.

However there was one being, a being that surpassed all these creatures in power and age. He was revered as a general, an artist, a polymath, a scholar, a genius, an emperor, a king, an assassin and all other manners of other titles. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, the last of the Elemental Nations. He had lost his friends and everyone else who possessed chakra. He was stubborn and as such he duelled with a foe that could warp reality with the mere movement of her finger, he sacrificed himself by summoning the Shinigami only for him to somehow survive with no chakra but with abilities that were unnatural. He could control the elements with a flick of his hands, could move objects with his mind, he could clone himself, he could read the minds of humans, he was faster than Gai and stronger than Tsunade. He had so many more powers yet one fatal flaw he had to drink human blood or he would grow weaker and weaker until he became nothing but stone.

He lived for billions of years, watching humanity as they grew and became more civilised. He watched the dinosaurs being wiped out, he watched cities burn and in their place a new one being built, he saw so many things that many would turn insane just from seeing all the things he saw. He learnt everything there was to know and had accumulated wealth beyond that of any person in history.

He had many lovers yet he knew that it would never be true love since they would see him as a creature when he didn't age at all. He knew that until he found a way to give his lovers immortality he would never be able to find true happiness.

At some point Naruto found a woman in the place that would grow to be called Ancient Egypt, she was doing Magic somehow. It was a blessing to him; she taught him that not all of humanity was evil and that he should be more trusting. He taught her the skills he learnt and accumulated over the eons before. The two rose to power together and eventually Naruto became the ruler of Ancient Egypt for a short period of time, she and Naruto got married but sadly he couldn't stop her from dying. They did however have three children surprisingly, Naruto thought he would be sterile as he was practically dead but it seemed that wasn't so.

Naruto taught his children who were two girls and one boy, they each seemed to gain the ablilty of magic with another form of ability from him. His two daughter gained the ablilty of being able to manipulate people's thoughts from a distance away and his son gained his elemental ablities just a lot weaker than Naruto's were but good enough to burn an entire village or freeze someone's blood. They all aged at a much slower rate after they became 20 or so. They did however die a few hundred years later but not before beginning the witch race.

Naruto then travelled to central Europe a few hundred years later where he saw a witch and a warlock create the first werewolves on a small town as a curse for not obeying there orders. Naruto however tinkered with the magic and made the werewolves extremely strong, he made their bites toxic to that of any immortal supernatural race except him of course and gave them a few enhancements like amazing agility. These men and woman became known as the Alpha pack but overtime his magic wore down and the werewolves seemed to lose the ability to not turn at will and only turning during the full moon but that wasn't his problem.

Naruto then slept for a few thousand years or so in a tomb and when he awakened, he was enchanted by how much humans had evolved. He moved to Asia specifically Japan where he got married to a woman named Kiyomi; he had used his vast wealth and resources to get himself a massive portion of land. It was an accident how he discovered the ability to cure people with his blood, he was cut in battle and one of the enemies who was injured somehow got some of his blood in his mouth. His injury was cured almost immediately and Naruto coincidently learnt that he could make someone immortal like him if said person died with his blood in their system.

Naruto and his wife enjoyed a fruitful life and even had two daughters, Misa and Hitomi. He used his blood to turn her into a vampire when she reached the age of 26 years old. He and Kiyomi rose to power and Naruto became the first Emperor of Japan.

Naruto turned his two daughters into vampires however surprisingly they still had the ability to use magic. They soon after left to explore the world by themselves; Naruto did however keep contact with them and silently created a clone or two to tail them in the shadows just in case they met some witch who would use them to find a way to become immortal. Naruto's clone informed Naruto that his daughters couldn't have children. It was surprising that he could but they couldn't, it made Naruto extremely curious and so he began to experiment to find the cause of this irregular phenomenon.

After months of experimenting on his body and seeing whether his wife had the same problem, he came to the conclusion that only he could possess the ability to procreate and no matter whom he turned this wouldn't change.

Naruto and Kiyomi spent the next hundred years in Japan before Naruto made a clone of the both of them on their deathbeds. Many people came and played their tribute to their 'dead' emperor and empress. Naruto and Kiyomi moved to China where they also built a castle, that castle served as the place they would sleep for dozens of months if need be.

Naruto and Kiyomi then travelled to Rome where they met their daughters who had been playing around with the senate like they were puppets. Naruto himself decided to become a senator and he became good friends with Julius Caesar. Naruto and Julius worked together to make the Roman empire bigger than it was ever before, the two became partners and Naruto eventually turned general when he was assassinated.

Julius left Naruto and headed to central Europe where he would take a new identity and live his life in solemn peace. The two did keep contact but Julius was always busy moving from town to town especially since Europe was jam packed with the cult known as The Travellers. Naruto then met Qetsiyah who had fallen for him after he helped her create the other side and create a powerful enough spell to cave Silas in his own tomb as well as anchor Silas's true love Amara to the other side.

Kiyomi who had encouraged Naruto to get other woman was fascinated by Qetsiyah's obsession with the man she sealed up. Kiyomi knew Qetsiyah was in love with Naruto yet she also knew that she hadn't moved on from Silas completely so she forced Qetsiyah to leave and go to Germania with the two of them so she could properly move on. Naruto and Qetsiyah had 7 children each of which had become extremely powerful witches and warlocks. They were each the progenitors of what would be known as the Bennet line.

Qetsiyah rejected the ability to turn into a vampire from Naruto but she did allow Naruto to keep her body look young. She was killed by Travellers when they found her in their house in Germania. Naruto got so angry that he killed a lot of them before he cursed the rest of the Travellers. Naruto was saddened that Qetsiyah died but he moved on after he was contacted by her spirit, it seemed that the other side kept the supernatural in a state of limbo where they could contact the living through magic or artifacts that bind them to this world.

Naruto and Kiyomi returned to Rome and they lived there until it was sacked by Alaric I around 410 AD, Naruto and Kiyomi turned a couple of their maid and servants into vampires so they could aide them for eternity. When the Roman Empire began to decline, Naruto went back to his castle in China and Kiyomi headed off with their daughters to Britannia.

Naruto spent the next few hundred years learning various disciplines and creating a network of vampires that he sired, they all knew not to show themselves to the world and to keep there activities hidden from the world. His sire lines were his operatives when he needed them to be, he had a person in every major city in the world back then. If he asked them to spy and kill a king, they would do just that.

Naruto then learnt that Julius Caeser had been busy in Persia where he had created his own mini group of vampires. It seemed that the general hadn't quite gotten over his past and Cleopatra. Naruto travelled to Persia where he met a teenage witch named Rhea who was capable of seeing the future, she asked for him to turn her in exchange for information for the rise of a new race of Vampires. Rhea became a trusted aide for Naruto.

Her prediction came true when in the 10 century he was contacted by Qetsiyah who told him that one of their descendants had helped a Viking witch named Esther with an immortality spell that was weaker than their one but still capable of turning them into blood sucking creatures of the night.

Naruto contacted his wife and told her that he was heading somewhere for a while, he reached a small village in the 'New World' where he met a family that were called the Mikaelson's. Naruto befriended them as a fellow traveller and all but the Father was wary of him. He made a comment that Naruto had the eyes of a predator but a mouth of a snake. Oh how right he was, Naruto's words had the capability of turning brother against brother if Naruto really wanted to.

Naruto befriended Rebekah and the two even began a secret romantic relationship but Mikael had grown very angry when his son Henrik was killed by Werewolves. The next day Naruto learnt that the Mikaelson's killed Tatia who was Amara's doppelganger and used her blood to make them immortal however there immortality was a fake. They couldn't walk into the sun without getting burnt, they could be killed by a wood from the White Oak Tree and they were allergic to the plant that grew underneath said tree. Naruto took a large amount of wood from the tree before they burnt it, he did however remember distinctly when the group tried to kill him from bloodlust.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto sat in his home when he heard a creek from the wooden tiles behind him. He heard a slight whistle and knew that a one of the Mikaelson's were here. He said "I know you're here Kol, come out."_

 _Kol Mikaelson appeared in front of Naruto and was about to bite Naruto when Naruto grabbed him by his clothes and threw carelessly through his wooden walls and into the open ground. He saw Mikael come out of the woods and he said "I smelt Rebekah's scent on you….You've been sleeping with my daughter."_

 _Naruto walked out of his home, his eyes glowed a fiery blue and electricity danced around his body. Naruto said "You deal with forces beyond you Mikaelson, give up or I will kill you."_

 _Mikael smirked"I can't be killed."_

 _Naruto grinned bloodthirstily "Well then I shall rectify that error. Come you vermin, I shall teach you and your son why you don't mess with Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _Kol watched as his father sped and swung his sword at Naruto only for the metal to snap in half when it hit Naruto's arm. Naruto dodged a punch from the Mikaelson and delivered a body blow that sent him flying several metres, Kol tried to use his father as a distraction but Naruto fired a jet of electricity from his free hand to the speeding teenager who fell to the ground. Kol screamed in pain and Mikael was lifted telekinetically and flung into the woods. Naruto then heard a scream and turned to see Rebekah and the other Mikaelson's looks angry at what Naruto was causing there brother._

 _Naruto said "Oh look who decided to join the party Kol. Have you come to feast on my blood like your brother tried to do a few minutes earlier?"_

 _Klaus growled "Release Kol."_

 _Naruto stopped the stream of electricity and Kol fainted with black marks appearing over his body. Naruto merely threw Kol's body to Klaus who was caught it. Naruto said "You Mikaelson's didn't really think you were the only immortal beings on the planet did you."_

 _Elijah asked "What are you talking about?"_

 _Naruto said "Sorry to burst your bubble but I am the first vampire and witch to have ever existed. I am the Father of the Supernatural...I am the Primordial Vampire and you guys are just a bastardized version of me. This is a warning...Come near me or family with the intention to kill and I will place you in a hell so bad that you would wish you didn't exist. "_

 _Rebekah stepped forward "Naruto, love. We didn't come here to eat you, we just wondered why father and Kol where heading towards your piece of land."_

 _Naruto said "I know that you weren't involved….I was merely warning you that there are beings that can kill you in this world. People I turned into Vampires like me and Demons capable of spitting out fire hotter than lava walk on this earth. Be Careful...I must head back to Europe I'm afraid,_ _ **Vale Amor Meus (Good bye My Love).**_ _ **"**_ _He disappeared in a golden flash back to Italy where his wife had said she had returned to._

Flashback End

Naruto had left the Mikaelsons to their own devices; he had lived long enough to know that getting involved in family drama was a waste of his energy and it always turned very ugly. Ugh he was never getting involved with a family war again, not after what happened in Rome.

Naruto had learned that Kiyomi had built a massive castle in Italy and a fortune that made her one of the richest in all of Italy. Naruto was impressed at what she had done in the few hundred years they were apart but it was still nothing compared to what he had done, he had castles everywhere from Japan to Jerusalem and his fortune was already massive through the use of Alchemy and a few other spells allowing him to replicate gold with exact precision. Naruto and Kiyomi became a very powerful family in Italy and many of the people respected them, Naruto had heard from one of his sources that the Mikaelsons were on the run from their father and had ended up in a Castle owned by Count Martel.

He sent one of his operatives in France to spy on them and make sure that they didn't cause any chaos but by the time his operative reached them, he found out that Klaus was having an affair with the Aurora Martel who was the Count's daughter and Tristan had found out about vampires in general. Eventually Naruto ordered his operative to withdraw when Klaus had turned the servant Lucian Castle and Elijah had turned Tristan into a very manipulative blood sucking bastard. Rebekah then followed by turning Aurora into a vampire but the group were forced to flee when Mikael arrived in the south France. Elijah then compelled the group of newly vampires to act like their respective sires hence diverting Mikael's attention and allowing the Mikaelsons some free space.

Naruto and Kiyomi had increased their influence but had to 'pretend' that they were aging so Naruto used his clones and a few seals to make them look they are aging. However they were forced to leave the castle after 100 or so years but his daughters took over and it was good that they did because the Mikaelsons had just decided to come to Italy. Naruto wasn't really interested anymore but he did worry whether his daughters would be able to handle all the Originals so after a long argument, he managed to persuade Julius to return to Italy and advise his daughters just in case.

Julius was pissed off when the Mikaelsons didn't even bother to try and enter the Castle, he said the only reason he had gone was because he thought the vampires would be a good duel. Naruto was then contacted by Rhea who had stated that she had a vision of him regaining his chakra somehow; this caused Naruto to go mad with excitement. He spent the next three hundred years using spells and various magical artifacts to try and regain his chakra but to no avail. Eventually he gave up but Kiyomi had told him that he should try and recreate his jutsu through magic which would increase his versatility.

It was around the 1400 when Naruto was told that Julius Caeser that had gotten into a fight with Elijah and Klaus leaving them to the brink of death with his original sword that Naruto had enchanted, it seemed that they were going after a witch who had created a ring and medallion capable of increasing one's power.

Julius killed the witch and kept the artefacts for himself of course but not without giving the two siblings a parting present. Naruto had also been very busy helping a fellow group of witches in their studies, the group were prodigies in the art of magic. Naruto had taught him spells to restrain an Original or kill a normal vampire. Vampires were no longer a rarity, Kol had been siring humans by the thousands and the rest of the Originals weren't that far behind. He would have thought that they would have gained some sort of enlightenment after living for hundreds of years but it seemed they didn't care about humans finding about the vampire race. How ironic really considering that they were the reason that witches were now being burnt in public.

Naruto did use the chaos that the Originals had created to slowly extend his sire line whilst making them act like they belonged to the sire line of the Originals. He learnt that Tristan and Lucian were on the hunt for some artifacts that would help kill the Mikaelsons without them dying, it was there form of revenge. Naruto however had ordered them to be assassinated if they stumbled on specific artifacts that he had hidden. After all it wouldn't do if they stole from his collection would it. His daughters came to him when Misa needed his help due one of her sires, Joan of Arc was being targeted by Travellers. Naruto provided Joan with a safe house in China where she would stay until the Travellers gave up. Naruto did help Joan increase her fighting ability and even enchanted her armour that she was so obsessed about.

Naruto did eventually fall in love with a woman named Pearl and the two had a daughter named Anna, Naruto was forced to turn the both of them into vampires when the village they were in was attacked by a group of riders that burnt the village to the ground. Pearl and Naruto met with Kiyomi who was busy tracking down some group who threatened her.

Naruto was forced to part ways with his new wife and daughter because he heard of a rarity that was known as Katherine Petrova. She was the doppelganger of Amara but Klaus wanted to use her to break from the curse that was put on him. Unfortunately when Naruto arrived it seemed Katerina fled and was turned into a vampire however Naruto did find her daughter who would have been killed. Naruto took her in and raised her with Anna. He eventually turned her when she reached the age of 26 because she decided to return to Europe to chase after her mother.

Naruto for the next few centuries stayed in his Castles in Europe basically gaining knowledge and learning different things. He was also very busy increasing his influence when he heard that there was an organisation created by Elijah called the Strix who had influence that could rival his. He wasn't going to let an organisation that was created by his junior be better than his and hence the beginning of what Naruto called Akatsuki was born.

Akatsuki consisted of Kings, Queens and influential humans ranging from Napoleon to that of Leonardo Da Vinci. Naruto had vampires, witches, werewolves and even rare species like Psychics and Kitsunes. He had created a spider web across the world, a web so intricate that it took Naruto 400 hundreds years to perfect. His resources were vast and his influence scared many people including many leaders. Naruto however used his organisation to help the world but the Strix kept causing chaos.

Naruto remembered meeting a 21 year old woman named Alexia Branson who was being assaulted by a male vampire in 1659. Naruto saved her and the two had a romantic affair, Naruto turned her into a vampire but a few years later when Naruto left to meet a contact who had important information, Lexi's younger brother was killed and she was forced to flee. Lexi stayed with Naruto until she told him she wanted to go explore the world on her own which wasn't something that he really cared about considering that he had been every city in the world.

Around 1860s Naruto began investing in a few things including petroleum from Arabian countries; he used the oil to gain a massive influx of wealth similar to that of John Rockefeller. He created a massive company in America that was dubbed Whirlpool Industries and was later renamed Uzumaki Industries in the late 1950's. His company built helped with technological advancements as well as helping build many of the American ships and trains. He even won a noble prize for his creation of radar technology; of course he used a different guise and name to make sure nobody would know of his immortality.

He heard that Mystic Falls as it was called was where Katherine Petrova had returned to, he had no idea why but he was interested so he visited the place himself. He learnt quickly that Katherine was playing with the emotions of Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore but she was actually in love with Stefan. However Pearl and Anna who came to visit Naruto where caught in a crossfire when they used a device to incapacitate vampires in Mystic Falls. Emily Bennet sealed up all the vampires in a tomb and Naruto killed the Sheriff. Naruto tried to open the tomb but Emily had made it only possible to open it every 145 years when the next comet passed by Mystic Falls. Naruto would have killed Emily had she not saved his daughter from being entombed; Anna decided to stay in Mystic Falls to find ways to open the tomb. Naruto offered her acsess to his massive library in Rome but Anna said she would rather stay in Virginia just in case.

Naruto left soon after but would come back in a 145 years' time to get his wife back and if another one of his descendants decided to get in his way, he would burn them with fire as hot as the surface of the sun. Naruto continued to switch versions of himself as chairman of his company. His wealth had become so vast that each of his castles had vaults overflowing with gold and his bank was no different.

Kiyomi was busy in Japan where she created a massive company that acted as headquarters for the Akatsuki members who lived in the Eastern parts of the world. The two companies would merge to become Namikaze Corporations in the late 1990's.

Currently (2009)

Naruto sat in his office in Namikaze Towers in New York. Many people commented that his office cost more than the average house in America. Expensive white marble floor underneath a carpet he owned since the 1300's. His desk was made of rare wood that had been intricately trimmed with gold. Technically Naruto didn't design this office, Julius did. Something about Julius saying that his previous office was a little too bland and so he decided to spice it up.

Naruto heard a knock on his office door and his beautiful wife entered the room, Kiyomi stood at 5'11 inches and had the figure of a goddess. She had auburn brown hair and amber coloured eyes, her skin was tanned and of a medium complexion. Naruto asked "What do you need, honey."

Kiyomi said "Nothing really …I thought you were going to Mystic Falls today."

Naruto replied "Maybe later. I do have lot paperwork as you can see." He pointed to the massive pile of paperwork on his desk.

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow "You speak as if you can't create clones to do your work. Oh and by the way Misa called. She said she's heading to California for a few months so she'll be staying at our Penthouse."

Naruto said "Tell Misa to thoroughly clean the place when she is gone and inform her not ot mess around with Celebrities."

Kiyomi snorted, "Darling you act as if you weren't the one who was and still is sleeping around with half the women in Hollywood."

Naruto retorted "It was a bet; Julius insulted my ability to get women without compelling them."

Kiyomi walked to the bookshelf, her heels clicking on the marble floor, she grabbed one of the books and tossed it to Naruto who caught it with ease. The bookshelf slid to the side revealing a smaller room with different artifacts. She grabbed a small dagger and walked out of the room which closed itself, she said "Give this dagger to Elena Gilbert."

Naruto asked "You want me to give a dagger that was enchanted by one of students to Elena. Why?"

Kiyomi replied "I promised her mother Isobel that I would look after her daughter and since I will be the acting CEO whilst you are gone on your 'trip' it's your duty to protect Elena."

Naruto groaned "Really you tell me this now…The Salvatores are back and Stefan is interested in Elena Gilbert. I'll be there for years if I have to protect a high school girl from all types of threat. She is the doppelganger Kiyomi that means she will draw in all sorts of trouble including the Originals. "

Kiyomi shrugged "You will protect Elena, Naruto-Kun. If you don't I will personally tell Julius of the incident in Cyprus."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "You wouldn't dare."

Kiyomi grinned "Hmm try me, Naruto~~Chan"

Naruto raised his hands in surrender, "Fine you win." Kiyomi grinned before she vamp sped into Naruto's lap kissing him passionately. She whispered in his ear, "Now how about you give one hell of a goodbye." Naruto nodded before pushing her on the desk and kissing her forcefully, the two were lucky that Naruto's walls were soundproof otherwise Kiyomi's moans would have been heard from 5 floors below theirs.

Midnight

Mystic Falls

Naruto's mansion on the outskirts of Mystic Falls

A black Bugatti Veryon 16.4 Grand Sport rolled up to the automatic gates of Uzumaki Mansion, the gates parted ways and Naruto entered the driveway that leads to his 16 bedroom mansion. _Picture_ _Fleur de Lys_ _but just slightly bigger._ Naruto parked his car into the garage which was filed with a few very old cars that he would need to tinker and fix. His wife had left her Rolls Royce Phantom and white Mayback Landaulet.

The house was kept pristine condition by one of their vampire maids, Naruto entered the foyer and was greeted by a woman in her late 20's but was really 900 years old. Her name was Gabrielle and she was one of his maids who looked after his properties. She had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that radiated warmth, she said "Welcome home…Naruto."

Naruto said in slight surprise "Gabrielle, I thought you were still on your decade long vacation you take every century."

Gabrielle said in a sultry French voice, "Mistress Kiyomi promised me a 100 year off….If I looked after this property for a few years and keep an eye out for the locals."

Naruto caught on quicklyand thought _'So Kiyomi was using Gabrielle to spy on Elena._ ' He asked "Do we have food."

Gabrielle shook her head, "I can go to the grocery store if you want."

Naruto said "No it's okay Gabrielle….You can take your vacation starting from today." He took out a card from his pocket and threw it to her, "It has enough to allow you all the best accommodation for as long as you need. "

Gabrielle bowed and said "Thank you Master Naruto." She sped out of the mansion towards the nearest airport. Naruto turned around and said "Hmm this place will do for now." He headed upstairs to get some well deserved sleep in the Master Bedroom.

Next Day

6 AM

Naruto was jogging through the empty streets of Mystic Falls; he was always jogged in the morning it helped him think clearer during the day and kept his physique strong. He wore a hooded running jacket and tracksuit bottoms; he listened to Mozart and some other instrumental music. He did however stop when he heard a something move beside him, he knew it was a vampire then and there. Naruto stopped in the middle of the street and all of sudden out of nowhere Damon Salvatore attacked him. Damon's fangs popped up and his face looked demonic, Naruto merely grabbed the speeding vampire from his leather jacket and chucked him to a nearby car denting the metal.

Naruto said as he put his hood down, "Damon…It's been a long time hasn't it."

Damon groaned in pain but was shocked when his blurred vision returned and he saw Uzumaki Naruto stand in front of him. Damon raised his arms in surrender and said "Sorry for that Naruto, I thought you were just a human."

Naruto asked "Is that so?"

Damon looked at Naruto bloodthirsty grin with fear but replied "As I said before sorry, I didn't expect to see you here out of all places. Aren't you meant to be in New York with your massive cooperation that seems to be popping in every city around the world?"

Naruto said "Perhaps but someone like me is capable of having a few contacts willing to take over for me for a little while. I do have one warning though…If I hear that you have hurt Elena Gilbert or my descendant Bonnie Bennet, I will burn you and your brother."

Damon gulped but nonetheless nodded, "I'll be sure to pass the message on to Stefan." He quickly fled hoping that Naruto wouldn't chase him. Naruto placed his headphones back in his ears and continued his running session back to his home. He had read Damon's mind, it seemed the boy was still obsessed with Katherine and wanted to open the tomb where he thought under the church. Oh the poor deluded fool, he actually thinks that Katherine is in the tomb. No matter Damon would be an interesting tool.

A few hours later

Naruto sat in the Mystic Grill observing the conversations of Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore when he felt someone sit in the opposite seat. Naruto said without turning "I would have thought you would avoid me Damon."

Naruto spun around and saw Damon Salvatore in the eyes, "Are you really that desperate to die, Damon."

Damon smirked "I am just curious as to what the oldest vampire is doing here in Mystic Falls."

Naruto replied smoothly "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

Damon answered "So you are here for something and it involves Elena Gilbert."

Naruto replied "You will do well to remember that you are dealing with a vampire who is billions of years old. I could kill you even if you had all the United States Army behind you."

Damon continued "I don't doubt it but I should really get going my new girlfriend is waiting for me."

Naruto however said "She isn't your girlfriend you compelled to do your being. You treat her like she is your plaything, I thought you would have learnt your lesson about thinking humans were weak."

Damon snidely retorted "They are weak." He stood up and was about to walk away when Naruto grabbed his arm and said in a slow whisper "Tell that to the Augustine Society."Damon quickly walked away but was extremely pale; he could only think how Naruto knew of Augustine.

Naruto on the other hand summoned a waiter and asked him for their finest bottle of scotch. Once the drink arrived, Naruto merely continued observing Stefan until he got what he needed. He stood up and took the bottle with him purposefully walking past him on purpose. Naruto's eyes made momentary contact with Stefan's giving him enough time to see that Stefan was genuinely happy to see Naruto again, it was the only thing that Naruto liked about Stefan. Naruto winked at Elena Gilbert who blushed slightly at the sight of Naruto but nonetheless shook it off.

Elena watched the blonde man stalk out of the shop; she had to admit he was extremely attractive. He had wild sun kissed blonde hair and blue eyes that were like staring into an ocean. He had faint whisker marks and an angular face, his body was muscular yet lean and he was dressed like a gentleman. However there was an aura around him that made her shiver slightly, it felt like death itself was walking among the living.

She turned to Stefan and asked curiously "Who was that."

Stefan lied "I have no idea."

A few hours later

Naruto knocked on the door of Sheila Bennett's house, Sheila opened the door and almost lunged herself at her teacher. Naruto said "Good to see you Sheila."

She bowed politely and said "It is nice to see you as well, Naruto-Kun. Come in."

Naruto stepped into the house and was lead to the living room. He said "This house is quite small Sheila…I can be happy to provide you with a bigger one."

Sheila shook her head, "I prefer this house, it contains a lot of good memories."

Naruto smiled "Yes I suppose it does." He walked past a picture of Bonnie and her mother before slightly frowning. He said "So how is Bonnie dealing without her mother."

Sheila replied "She is doing amazingly well; I suppose you came here to release Pearl from her prison."

Naruto smirked "Yes but I am also here to protect Elena Gilbert."

Sheila nodded "The doppelganger, the spirits talk about her. She will be in grave danger sooner than you think and she can't die Naruto. "

Naruto replied "Don't worry about Elena Gilbert; I have many plans for her."

Sheila shook her head in amusement, "You and your crazy plans. The last time you had a crazy plan you created the strongest organisation in the history of the human race."

Naruto merely bowed with a mock smile causing Sheila to slap him softly on the arm. They both heard someone run downstairs and Bonnie enter the room. She said "Grams I'm going out." She found herself staring at an Adonis of man.

She blushed almost immediately but Naruto said "Ah you must be Bonnie Bennet." Bonnie nodded and Naruto bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to meet a beauty. I am Uzumaki Naruto. "

Bonnie said "Uzumaki Naruto…I would have known of such a name, if you lived here."

Naruto said "I recently moved to this town, I purchased a mansion on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. You and your grandmother should come over some time."

Sheila answered for Bonnie, "It would be our pleasure, Naruto."

Naruto said "Well I must really get going; it was nice seeing you Sheila."

Sheila answered "You too Naruto." Naruto walked out of the house towards his car.

Once Naruto had left, Bonnie turned to her grandmother and asked "Who is he and how do you know him?"

Sheila said "You might want to sit down for this...It's a really long story."

Bonnie nodded and took a seat, her grandmother began "It all started billions of years ago..."

Outside Naruto smirked when he heard Sheila tell Bonnie of his story; it was always amusing to see the reaction of his ancestors when they learnt of his past. He stalked back to his car whilst thinking 'I am going to have so much fun in this town.' He drove off towards his mansion thinking of ways to make his stay here more entertaining.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok so this will replace my Primordial Diaries story which for some odd reason was deleted, I lost it so I decided to rewrite differently this time. Naruto doesn't have chakra for now but he will have a large quest to regain his lost chakra way later into the story. Also I am going to add a few supernatural races from the books and mythology just to give Naruto some challenge later on. I will most likely crossover into the Originals story lines. The plot will be followed but there will major deviations caused by Naruto meddling.**

 **In this story Naruto is quite manipulative and like to mess around with people, It isn't logical for me to keep Naruto as a go lucky idiot if his already billions of years old.**

 **Anyway I will be focusing on this story, Omega Rising and the New God. I will update every 2 weeks or so.**


End file.
